LOVE IS SIMPLE
by qtalitazahra
Summary: Kata orang cinta itu indah, beberapa diantaranya menganggap cinta itu suci atau cinta itu sebuah anugerah, bagiku, cinta itu sederhana.. Wonkyu, Siwon & Kyuhyun Romace story. Hope you like it.


Qtalita

.

.

Nulisnya di Airport

.

.

Wonkyu

.

.

Kata orang cinta itu indah, beberapa diantaranya menganggap cinta itu suci atau cinta itu sebuah anugerah, bagiku, cinta itu sederhana..

...

Kyuhyun meletakkan mantel berbulunya di sebuah sampiran berwarna hijau lumut, menjorok dibelakang pintu di dekat rak sepatu dan sampiran payung, diluar salju sedang turun dengan derasnya, meskipun bukan sebuah badai namun sanggup membuat Kyuhyun kini bersin-bersin dan menggigil.

Segera setelah menemukan spot yang nyaman, Kyuhyun meraih ponselnya, menyeka beberapa titik embun di layarnya, ia membuka aplikasi mesengger, menemukan kontak suaminya lalu menekan beberapa pesan.

_To : Siwon Choi_

_Berhati-hatilah, cuaca sedang buruk, cepatlah pulang._

Singkat.

Mereka sudah terbiasa akan hal itu, kata-kata hanya pemanis makna sebenarnya, mereka punya cara sendiri mendalami perasaan masing-masing. Melebihi sebuah kata.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, ia menyandarkan kepalanya pada jendela polos yang berembun, hasil dari tetesan beberapa bulir salju, tidak terasa ini adalah musim salju ke 5 yang ia jalani bersama suaminya, itu berarti sudah 5 tahun pula pernikahan mereka, meniti janji sehidup semati yang sempat dipandang sebelah mata dunia.

Namja manis berpipi pucat itu mengingat jelas kisah mereka, bagaimana Siwon mengajaknya berkenalan di pameran gadget di Tokyo, lalu bagaimana mereka bertemu kembali di sebuah pesawat lalu akhirnya menjalin hubungan setelah Kyuhyun membantu Eomma Choi mendonorkan darahnya pada acara amal di Busan.

Kyuhyun beranjak, mengenakan apron hitam bertulis 'KYU' di dadanya lalu menaruh penggorengan yang telah ia olesi margarin, Kyuhyun mengeluarkan adonan pancake yang sebelumnya Siwon simpan di dalam lemari pendingin, Ya Sejak dulu Siwon memang tahu jika istri manisnya itu sangat payah dalam urusan memasak, dan itupula yang menjadi alasan kenapa Siwon bangun pukul 4 subuh dan menyiapkan semuanya, membagi dua bahan makanan lalu menyimpannya di lemari es, Kyuhyun bisa memanaskan atau memasukkannya ke dalam microwave jika ia lapar.

Kyuhyun memekik kecil saat ia tidak sengaja menyenggol sebuah robot berukuran kecil yang mereka taruh di sudut mini bar, Kyuhyun mengusap robot berwarna hitam itu sebelum menerawang.

_Flashback_

Kyuhyun menepuk-nepuk lututnya yang terkena debu setelah terjatuh di depan sebuah Aula pameran, bibirnya menggerutu, ia benar-benar tertimpa sial setelah berhasil menerobos gerbang yang disesaki penggila Gadget.

Kyuhyun masih menggerutu saat pintu terbuka, ia dipersilahkan masuk, dan mata bonekanya membulat sempurna, ia tidak pernah tahu jika pameran ini tidak hanya sekedar Gadget, tapi beberapa robot dengan desain luar biasa, teknologi akurat. Kyuhyun berdecak kagum sekaligus senang. Ia melompat kesana-kemari hingga matanya tertuju pada sebuah robot kecil berwarna hitam yang sepi pengunjung, robot itu berbentuk seorang samurai dengan katana lengkap, bergerak menghunus kesana kemari, Kyuhyun berjongkok di depannya. Ia memperhatikan bagian belakang si robot sebelum memekik.

"Micro Chip!"

Eh, ia tidak hanya mendengar suaranya.

Kyuhyun menoleh ke samping kanannya dimana seorang namja dengan jaket kulit hitam ikut berjongkok dan memekik bersamanya. Dahi Kyuhyun berkerut, dahi namja itupun sama.

"Nano Processor" Ucap mereka bersamaan, Kyuhyun berdiri, namja itupun berdiri, saling menunjuk.

"You!"

"Stop!"

"YAK!"

Kedua namja itu melotot, mereka berucap bersamaan bahkan saling menggaruk tengkuk diwaktu yang sama, lama mereka saling berpandangan sebelum tertawa.

"Choi Siwon"

Siwon mengulurkan tangan kanannya, disambut Kyuhyun.

"Cho Kyuhyun"

Dahi Siwon berkerut kembali, ia memperbaiki letak tas selempangannya.

"Korean?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk, dan percakapan hari itu mengalir begitu saja, hingga pameran tertutup dan Kyuhyun membawa pulang robot Samurai diantar Siwon menuju penginapan.

_Flashback End_

Bagian mana dari Siwon yang tidak membuat Kyuhyun jatuh hati? Tidak ada. Semuanya begitu sempurna dimata Kyuhyun, Siwonnya yang mandiri, romantis, dan Siwonnya yang tiba-tiba panas hanya karena melihat Kyuhyun berkeringat setelah membersihkan rumah.

Kyuhyun mengaduk adonan yang sedikit beku sambil berdendang, melantunkan lagu kesukaan Siwon, _You and Me_ milik _Firehouse_.

Sambil menunggu masakannya matang, Kyuhyun menyiapkan_ Ocha _di sebuah cangkir berukuran sedang tanpa gula, Kyuhyun terkekeh, mengingat kejadian di Tokyo 6 tahun silam.

_flashback_

Kala itu Kyuhyun baru saja selesai membaca buku ke-limanya saat seseorang duduk dengan tergesa disampingnya, sedikit terganggu mata Kyuhyun melirik dan dapat ia lihat seorang namja tengah sibuk dengan pakaian manly-nya yang terkena noda, sepertinya coklat. Kyuhyun mengernyit saat namja itu menggerutu dengan bahasa korea, merasa sebangsa, Kyuhyun pun mendekat.

"Permisi, apa kau orang Korea?"

Namja itu mengangkat wajahnya, tidak menjawab ia malah tersenyum.

"Kyuhyun?"

"Siwon?"

Ucap mereka bersamaan, senyum mereka terangkat bersamaan. Tidak menyangka mereka akan bertemu kembali setelah Pameran Gadget minggu lalu.

"Hai, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Siwon melepas Beanie hitamnya lalu memperbaiki sedikit rambutnya yang menjuntai cukup panjang, Kyuhyun mengangkat tiketnya.

"Aku harus pulang ke Korea, Kau?"

Siwon menggumam sebelum mengangkat tiketnya juga.

"Aku juga, Ah penerbangan apa?"

"Korean Airlines 407, Kau?"

"Hei, apa ini sebuah takdir?"

Dahi Kyuhyun mengernyit, ia melirik tiket Siwon yang masih menggantung di udara, penerbangan yang sama?.

Kyuhyun tertawa, ia mengangkat kedua bahunya sambil menggeleng. Siwon mengulum senyumnya.

"Suatu keajaiban jika seat kita berdekatan" Lirihnya, Kyuhyun meraih tiket Siwon namun ditarik pemiliknya sebelum sempat Kyuhyun pegang.

"Eits, biarkan menjadi kejutan" Siwon melempar senyum berdimplenya, cukup membuat pipi Kyuhyun merona, bersemu.

Lama mereka terdiam, Kyuhyun menggerakkan kakinya yang tertutup flat shoes berwarna kelabu sementara Siwon memainkan jam tangannya. Mereka saling melirik lalu tersenyum dan bermain dengan kesibukan masing-masing, melirik kembali, tersenyum lalu sibuk lagi. Terulang hingga beberapa menit kemudian, Siwon berinisiatif membuka suara, mencari bahan perbincangan baru, ia menatap jam digital yang ditempel tak jauh dari mereka duduk.

"Eum, sepertinya masih tersisa 1 jam sebelum pesawat lepas landas, mau minum bersama?"

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya berfikir, dan itu terlihat lebih mengagumkan di depan Siwon. Tak terasa matanya menjadi sayu dengan senyuman kagum terpasang diwajahnya. Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Ocha sepertinya akan menjadi perpisahan terindah untuk Tokyo"

Siwon terkekeh, ia berdiri duluan, memasukkan Beanie hitamnya ke dalam tas selempangan berbahan Jeans lalu menyodorkan tangannya ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Kajja"

Kyuhyun meraih uluran itu, menggenggamnya erat seperti seorang anak kecil yang takut tersesat sendirian di tengah keramaian.

Mereka tidak berkata apa-apa, langkah mereka terasa ringan ke sebuah kedai kecil di sudut sana, kedai dengan papan bertulis 'Shinpuruna unmei' (Di latin kan)

Namja itu Siwon melupakan kemejanya yang terkena noda, Kyuhyun melupakan buku ke-limanya lalu mereka sibuk mengecap Ocha tanpa gula plus cemilan manis ala negeri Sakura itu.

_Flashback End_

Kyuhyun mematikan pemantik kompor gasnya, sepiring pancake dengan lelehan madu tersaji di atas meja, ia melepas apronnya, menggantung di samping lemari bahan makanan lalu membawa secangkir Ocha dan sepiring pancake menuju ruangan sebelahnya, ruangan rileks. Dimana sebuah kursi santai berbantal empuk dengan view kota Seoul serta beberapa lilin therapy beraroma hutan pinus, Kyuhyun meletakkan bahan makanannya di sebauh meja kecil, membuka horden dan membiarkan semilir angin menyapa wajahnya, salju telah reda, menyisakan kesan sejuk dan warna putih yang melayang-layang kecil, Kyuhyun menyukai salju, setelah hujan tentu saja.

Seharian memikirkan suaminya, ada hal yang mendesak, terasa menjalar. Ia merindukan Siwon.

...

Namja itu berkelut dengan kertas-kertas dan layar portable ber-keyboard, sesekali ia merentangkan tangannya lalu kembali berkutat dengan kesibukannya, ia bukanlah seorang Direktur, apalagi CEO, ia hanya seorang penulis, Freelance, menghadapi deadline-deadline yang mencekiknya, menulis kapanpun ia mendapat ide, di rumah, di kamar, bahkan saat ia tengah mandi.

Semangat kerjanya tidak lagi diragukan, tulisan-tulisannya sudah pernah di muat majalah internasional, namun kali ini semangatnya menumpuk menjadi dua kali lipat setelah menerima pesan sang istri, ini bukan kali pertama namun berkali-kalipun tak akan cukup baginya, semangatnya terasa dipompa. Adrenalinnya terpacu begitu kuat, ia bertekad menyelesaikan deadline hari ini dan bergegas pulang, memeluk sang istri dan mendengarkan keluh kesahnya hari ini.

Drrtt.. drrrtt...

Ponselnya bergetar, dengan cekatan Siwon, sang namja membuka pesan di ponsel putihnya itu. senyumnya mengembang, ia kembali bersemangat tanpa sempat mengetik balasan.

_From : Kyuhyun Choi_

_Aku merindukanmu_

Siwon tersenyum-senyum sendiri, jarinya menari lincah di atas Keyboard, entah darimana asalnya, namun ia merasa mendapat suntikan inspirasi, dan segera ia tumpahkan menjadi untaian kalimat.

2 jam

3 jam

4 jam

.

.

.

8 jam

Siwon mengacak rambutnya frustasi, ia gagal, ia tidak bisa menepati waktu, sayangnya tulisan hari itu berakhir saat jam menunjukkan pukul 10 malam, itu artinya jika ia pulang dengan Bus terakhir, ia akan sampai rumah pukul 11 malam, dan Kyuhyun tentu saja sudah tidur, lalu jika ia menggunakan kereta bawah tanah, ia akan menghemat waktu 30 menit, namun tidak dengan keuangannya, gaji yang ia miliki belum stabil, ia perlu berhemat setidaknya hingga mereka bisa membayar lunas rumah mereka.

Siwon menghela nafas, memasukkan barang-barangnya lalu berjalan cepat menuju halte Bis, ia hanya akan menggunakan Bis hingga halte selanjutnya, selebihnya ia akan berjalan kaki, memotong jalan hingga ia bisa berhemat dompet serta waktu, meskipun itu berarti ia harus berlari nonstop 15 menit, Siwon tidak keberatan, yang pasti ia hanya ingin Kyuhyun belum tidur saat ia sampai rumah.

Sebenarnya cukup mudah, hanya mengetik pesan dan meminta Kyuhyun menunggu semua permasalahan selesai, namun Siwon tidak ingin kejadian bulan lalu terulang, saat ia mendapati Kyuhyun menahan kantuknya di depan meja makan menunggu kepulangan Siwon.

Namja itu mengeratkan tas nya, berlari cukup kencang di antara gang-gang sempit yang gelap, keringat mengalir dari dahinya meskipun cuaca sedang dalam kondisi bersalju. Yang ada dikepalanya hanya satu 'Kyuhyun'

10 menit berlari dan Siwon berada di depan gerbang rumahnya, tersenyum sambil mengatur nafas, ia senang bisa berhemat 5 menit dari waktu perkiraannya.

Siwon mengetuk pintu rumahnya pelan, tak ada suara bahkan tak ada tanda langkah kaki mendekat, Siwom berjalan ke samping rumah dimana jendela kamarnya berada, gelap.. kamarnya telah gelap. Siwon mendesah, Kyuhyun tertidur, seperti biasa, ia kecewa pada dirinya sendiri, Siwon meraih ponselnya mengetik sesuatu, namun ia urungkan, Siwon mendekati gudang kecil tempat sebuah tenda ia simpan, namja itu mencari sleeping bag, dan tersenyum puas saat ia menemukan dua buah.

Dengan cekatan Siwon memasukkan dirinya ke dalam, memakai dua sleeping bag secara bersamaan, ia menyandarkan kepalanya ke pintu, mencari posisi nyaman untuk tidur, sungguh ia tidak ingin membangunkan Kyuhyunnya.

Perlahan Siwon menutup mata, berusaha tidur ditengah dinginnya malam.

Tanpa ia tahu dibalik pintu itu sang istri, Kyuhyun duduk bersandar pada pintu dengan bergelut pada selimut dan heater di dekatnya, tangannya cekatan menulis sebuah pesan pada ponselnya sebelum mengeratkan selimut dan tertidur.

_To : Siwon Choi_

_Aku takut ketiduran, aku menunggumu dibalik pintu, cepatlah pulang sayang_

.

.

Cinta itu sederhana bukan?

.

.

END

Hehehehehe, qai balik lagi dengan yang manis-manis, hahahahaha

Gimana? Suka?

Ada yang tahu cerita ini Qai ambil dari kisahnya siapa? Yang g tahu bisa tanya langsung ke Qai di twitter yaaa hihihihihi

LOVE

QAI^^

Ps : FF lain? Hehehehehe *bow*


End file.
